


Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unofficial Date, meatbuns, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is only relevant for one sentence, this fic is about an unofficial date between Kageyama and Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> AU where your otp pretends to be a couple to get a discount on food.
> 
> I tried writing it in third person which is something I'm not used to, so it might be confusing I guess because I overused pronouns.

   “KAAAGGGEEEEYAAAMMAAA!!!”

   Hinata’s shout echoes in the gym as he dashes towards a certain setter.

   “What dumb-” Kageyama begins to ask but he stops mid-sentence to scream something else. “What the hell?!”

   The both of them fall -thud!

   It reverberates throughout the whole building causing everyone to turn towards the falling idiots.

   Their bodies hit the floor; Kageyama feels as if a bone or five breaks from the impact and the fact he broke Hinata’s fall.

   “What the hell dumbass!!!” He shouts, glaring at Hinata.

   There's a huge smile on the his face, one that stretches all the way to his ears, and a twinkle in the short boy’s eyes; something as bright as the sun.

    _Ba-bump Ba-bump…_

   Kageyama can feel his heart beat rapidly, and not because of the fall. He’s staring at Hinata, transfixed by his shallow breathing and the happiness radiating all over his face.

   “It’s finally available!” Hinata squeals inching his face closer to Kageyama. He continues babbling on but the boy underneath him isn't paying attention.

   Instead of listening to Hinata gush on, Kageyama’s focusing on the boy himself.

    _We’re so close,_ he muses to himself. He feels Hinata shift around since almost every inch of their bodies touching. Their faces are barely two or so inches apart; if he had the courage to kiss Hinata, he would do it in a heartbeat.

   “KAGEYAMA?!?!”

   Hinata’s voice rings in his ear (possibly making him deaf).

   “Did you hear what I said?” Hinata asks, an adorable pout on his face. Kageyama feels him gripping onto the sides of his shirt. The poor kid can't do anything but shake his head no while trying to prevent anything from rising.

    _Goddamn it Hinata!_ He shouts in his head, trying to focus on the words leaving the boy on top of him rather than how their bodies are rubbing against each other. _Can’t you stop moving for a second?!_

   “So basically the new food place downtown with the famous meat buns is finally open and they're having an opening promo so we have to go!!!”

   By now Hinata’s breathing heavily and his heart’s pumping with adrenaline (and because of the fact he's on top of his handsome setter). His hands grips the shirt tighter as he inches forward -unfortunately not close enough that the two boy’s lips touch.

   “Let's go.”

   Those two words somehow manages to leave Kageyama’s mouth despite how much he's focusing on Hinata’s baby pink lips.

 

 

 

   They've been waiting in line for almost an hour. Both are still a little sweaty from volleyball practice, their stomachs growling like starving wolves, and when they first arrived almost everyone gave them weird looks.

   Despite the discomfort of their situation, the real cause for their uneasiness is all the couples surrounding them.

   Two people who seem very much in love with each other practically occupy each table.

   Similarly, each group of people in line seem to consist of two humans holding hands or showing some type of discrete PDA.

   “Kageyama…” Hinata nervously drawls. “Do you think there's something off about the amount of couples here?”

   The taller boy doesn't answer. He isn't even looking at Hinata, but instead at the gigantic and bright sign near the front of the entrance.

   “Kage-”

   “Couples. The promo is for couples,” he numbly interrupts continuing to stare at the sign.  _How could we miss that important fact?!_ Kageyama objurates himself.

   Hinata starts fidgeting. He glances around and it all clicks. All the couples here, and why everyone was giving them weird looks… it’s because they think they're a couple.

   “Wahh! What do we do?” The shorty begins to panic and backs away from Kageyama.

    _I don't have enough to pay for an actual meal, and he doesn't either. We can't just leave now though! We’ve waited too long for this!_ He internally shouts because the situation overwhelms him.

   He’s not against people thinking they're a couple. In fact, he actually kind of likes it. But Kageyama might not, it might make him angry. And Kageyama gets scary when he's angry…

   “Get over here dumbass!” Kageyama shouts pulling the retreating Hinata by the collar.

   He braces himself for what might happen, but the taller boy only whispers this to him. “How much do you want to eat the meat buns?”

   This makes him blink a few times and he's unable to respond. Before he can say anything, he needs to catch his breath.

   “A-a-lot,” Hinata stutters. The meat buns are the second thing on his mind though; the first, how close their faces are.

   “Then we have to pretend to be a couple.”

   They both look at each other. Both incredulous and glad the situation is what it is, but neither could say anything.

   “Sirs, I’ll lead you to your table,” the hostess happily chippers. “Follow me.”

   She takes two menus and begins walking.

    _It’s too late,_ they both think dying a little inside as they follow her. Unfortunately, their table is basically in the center of the restaurant.

   “Here you go. A waiter will be with you shortly,” she informs them and then leaves.

   “Kageyama…” Hinata emotionlessly calls out.

   “We’re trapped,” the taller boy answers eyeing at the prices in the menu. Somewhere in his bag he can tell his wallet is very mad at him for eating at an expensive place, and he’s very mad at himself because he barely has any money.

   “What should we do?” The fading sunshine across from him questions.

   “We ask for the couple’s discount.”

   As soon as the words leave Kageyama’s mouth, a waitress arrives.  
With a bright smile she practically sings, “Should we start off with drinks? Or are you both ready to order?”

   The world seems bright, but not for the two sitting at a table slowly dying from their lack of money.

   “We’d like 2 orders of the meat bun meal with water please,” Kageyama disorientedly orders for the both of them.

   “Are you sure?” The waitress questions staring at them with uncertainty. “It's pretty expensive…”

   “So we’d like the couple’s discount.”

   Hinata doesn't even bother to argue; he really wants the meat bun and it's too late to leave now.

   “Oh, um…” She isn't able to answer and she can't look at either of them.

   “Well, I’ll have to ask the manager,” she hurriedly notifies them then scurries off.

   Miraculously the two boys are silent. Neither know what to say that could lighten the mood, and both waiting for the impending doom.

   “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but the couple's’ discount only applies to people dating. Not necessarily just to two people,” the manager explains. The discomfort in her voice is obvious, and the waitress is awkwardly shifting beside her.

   “But we are dating,” Kageyama states closing the menu. He looks at Hinata who shies away by averting his gaze.

   “Sir, I’m going to ask you to leave,” the manager hesitantly threatens. Kageyama opens his mouth but Hinata beats him to it.

   “We’ll prove it to you!” He practically shouts. People dining at surrounding tables stare at the commotion. All eyes were on the table with two male students; one looking completely in shock and the other blushing so deeply he’s matching the red window curtains.

   Hinata scoots his chair to Kageyama, his eyes downcast and fingers trembling.

   “You don't-” Kageyama begins but the short boy shakes his head. “We’ve already gone this far,” he sighs.

    _Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump…_

   For the second time that day Kageyama’s heart won't listen to him and decide to suddenly pump faster. But there's an ache in his heart; the circumstances aren't right. He doesn't want to kiss Hinata just for a meat bun discount (albeit the meat buns are rumored to be heaven on earth and he would be kissing Hinata).

   He gazes at the boy next to him; both of them are too nervous to notice the anxiety of the other.

   Hinata begins to lean in and Kageyama closes his eyes. _Damn it,_ the setter mentally curses at he balls his hands into a fist. Maybe he's a little excited, maybe he’s a little disappointed it's happening like this -either way he impatiently waits for a kiss.

   “Ah! Tobio-chan!”

   Kageyama backs away. His eyes open to glare in the direction of his former seniors, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa practically skips towards them, his face merry but mischievous as he pulls a chair to their table.

   “Whatcha doing?” He grins a little too innocently.

   Hinata and Kageyama both don't know how to feel, but a second later the orange hair sunshine shouts. “AHHH the great King!”

   Iwaizumi appears behind Oikawa, his presence annoyed and overbearing. “What are you doing idiot?” He grits as his setter offers him a chair.

   “Excuse me sirs-” the waitress tries to settle them down. Her efforts are fruitless though. Hinata begins fidgeting in his seat as Oikawa brags about his improvements in volleyball. Iwaizumi, now sitting in a chair, examines the menu while commenting every few seconds about how Oikawa’s over exaggerating. In the corner of the table Kageyama broods and his face contorts to a terrifying expression.

   “Sirs-” the waitress tries again only to be talked over.

   “Oh? So Tobio-chan and you are on a date?” Oikawa questions glancing between the blushing decoy and grumpy setter.

   Neither of them are able to provide an answer.

   “That’s why I said don't come over here,” Iwaizumi scolds while still reading the menu.

  “Iwa-chan! I couldn't resist saying hi to my former junior and his boyfriend,” Oikawa teases as he drapes his arm over Iwaizumi. The immature senpai faces the couple (of idiots), but before he could say anything the manager of the restaurant speaks.

   “So you both are really dating?”

   It's not Kageyama still sullenly sulking in the corner of the table, or the verbally fumbling Hinata, but Oikawa who answers.

  “Of course they are. Isn't it painfully obvious? Makes people a little jealous too,” he seethes with a faux smile. The manager and waitress looks at the couple in question with sceptic physiognomies. Oikawa sighs, “You might not be able to understand unless you watch them play volleyball. It’s ridiculous how in sync they can be.”

   Iwaizumi nods his head in agreement, a rare occurrence when it comes to Oikawa.

   “Ah! Iwa-chan! Do you really agree with me?!”

   “Don't be loud,” Iwaizumi commands completely dodging the question. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries out. “You're so cold.”

 “Oh, um!” The manager tries to get the four’s attentions. “Yes Miss?” Oikawa charismatically asks. She blushes a little and fumbles her words, “Uh, so, we’ll bring the two orders of meat buns. Would you two like to order?”

   The waitress readies to write the order. “I’ll have some miso soup and water please,” Iwaizumi orders. “I’d like some udon and water Miss,” Oikawa adds in cheerfully.

   The manager and waitress both bow then leave the four alone.

   “You didn't even look at the menu. How do you know there's udon? And what if you don't like it?” Iwaizumi chastises his friend. Oikawa pouts, “It’s Japan. They can't mess up udon.”  
Then he turns to the Karasuno first years. Hinata’s surprisingly quiet for once; his face showing signs of hopelessness to understand the situation. Kageyama on the other hand, is still brooding.

   “Is this really a date?” The Great King wonders out loud. “It was until you barged in Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi retorts. Oikawa pouts again, “You’re so mean Iwa-chan!”  
Kageyama continues to internally decay; mushrooms are growing on him and his spirit is somewhere his physical body can't follow.

   He doesn't know what he feels; the two hours have been a roller coaster of emotions. First he was excited to be able to go here right after practice with Hinata. Not only because of the meat buns, but because it's more time he can spend with the human sunshine. And they’ll be alone. But they had to wait an hour just to be seated. On top of that, they had to ask for the couple’s discount because neither of them had enough money. Then the waitress and manager couldn't even believe that they were dating so he almost had to kiss Hinata.

   Which isn't the reason why Kageyama is moody. The reason for his brooding is because right before he could kiss the little cutie, his seniors that he admires soooo much, just had to barge in and interrupt something Kageyama could only dream about.

   That very thought infuriates the setter. His inner rage continues to burn as the creases of his forehead deepen. Why is he even getting so mad? Why does he even feel so weird around Hinata? Why does he want to kiss his volleyball partner and be with him always?

   Kageyama Tobio couldn't answer himself.

   Next to him, Hinata’s mind is also racing with frantic thoughts. He’s quiet, but only because he has think about what to say. What could he say anyway?

   This was supposed to a chance for him and his setter to hang out. By themselves. They were supposed to enjoy eating the meat buns and talk about volleyball and then they would walk home together. That was all Hinata wanted. Was it too much to ask for?

   Yet here they are sitting across from the Great King and his best friend. He doesn't know what to do, or what to say. Nothing about the situation makes sense anymore. How did they manage to get stuck in this mess anyway?

   Why did he want this time to turn out great? Why was he feeling a mixture of conflicting emotions around Kageyama lately? Why was he wanting to just take his setter’s hand and leave?

   “So Tobio-chan…” Oikawa trails off attempting to start something. His junior doesn't show any sign of replying. Instead Kageyama stares at Oikawa so intensely that he feels like holes are burning through his body.

   “Iwa-chan...” the flashy setter trails off. “Don't involve me,” Iwaizumi interrupts.

   “Wh-Why are you here?!” Hinata suddenly shouts standing up and leaning over the table. He’s finally able to form a coherent sentence and he just had to tell it out loud so now all the nearby table occupants look at them.

    _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!_

  Hinata could only repeat that one word as he stands. Even after a minute neither Iwaizumi or Oikawa, for once, is able to answer. Although now no one is staring at them with curious expressions.

  Slowly Hinata sits down in his seat. His eyes stare down at the table as he quietly asks again, “Why are you here?”

   “We heard about it and wanted to try the food,” Iwaizumi answers as he looks through his phone. The embarrassed, orange-haired baby bird just nods his head.

   Kageyama still isn't participating in the conversation and his scowl still is on his face. It gives Oikawa shivers as he tries to keep the conversation going; occasionally Hinata stutters in some words but for the most part the Karasuno first-years are oddly quiet.

   “Here are your orders sirs,” the waitress announces after half an hour of forced and awkward conversation. “Miso soup, udon, and two orders of meat buns,” she names them while setting down the meals in front of each person.

   Only the smell of meat buns are able to grab Kageyama’s attention. “Huh?” He mumbles gazing down at the hot food. Two plates of plump, fresh steamy meat buns with tall cold glasses of water are in front of them. He breathes in the scent, _It smells so good!_

   “Please enjoy your meals!” The waitress expresses then leaves. Hinata and Kageyama dig into their meat buns; both of them practically inhaling them.

   Iwaizumi begins to savor his soup but Oikawa, well he’s looking at his food.

   “What’s this?” He asks sniffing the soup. His face contorts into disgust as he smells the odd scent.

   “Udon,” Iwaizumi answers. “The menu said they made in differently from typical udon.”

   Oikawa dies a little on the inside. “Iwa-chan! Share some soup with me!” He begs leaning towards his friend who just shrugs him off.

   “You have to pay for it so eat it.”

  The Aobajōsai third years banter away but the Karasuno first years focus all their attention on eating. Well, most of their attention.

   “Oi Hinata,” Kageyama calls out. “You have stuff on your face.”

   The sunshine looks at him, his face full of food and cheeks seemingly about to burst. “Mhmmfuufm,” Hinata tries to talk. His words only come out as incomprehensible sounds so Kageyama takes a napkin and reaches over to wipe Hinata’s face.

  “Mmhank you,” the orange haired kid thanks him and continues stuffing his face. Kageyama nods then they both finish their food.

  “You saw that too right Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers to his best friend as he lets at the two first-years in question. “Mhmm,” he replies as he drinks some soup.

  Oikawa suspiciously inspects them as they eat. They don't show anymore signs of intimacy until they were done eating.

   “I’m sooo full~!!!” Hinata cries out with joy and little pain. “Don’t be so loud dumbass,” Kageyama scolds as he stands up and gets their stuff. He hands Hinata his bag who mumbles a thank you.

   “Thank you,” the setter politely says to his former seniors before ushering Hinata to the front counter. Iwaizumi and Oikawa observe them: Hinata’s leans towards Kageyama, practically on him really, as he pays for their meal. Then they both exit the building.

   “The meat buns were great!!!” Hinata yells into the night as they walk home. “Yeah,” Kageyama agrees less enthusiastically.

   Now that the setter thinks about it, he couldn't really enjoy eating there because: A. his former senior interrupted something and B. he spent most of the time ‘thinking’ (*cough cough* brooding/ sulking) about the first reason why he couldn't enjoy this night.

   He doesn't hold a lot of animosity towards them now, just a little because it was his personal time with Hinata. And it actually almost went somewhere this time.

   “W-we should go there again sometime,” an embarrassed shrimpy suggests unable to directly look Kageyama when he talks. “Next time we can enjoy the meal without any distractions…”

   Kageyama’s mood does a 180. His mouth curves into a smile that he tries to hide but utterly fails. “Dumbass,” he begins.

   Hinata makes outraged noises in protest.

   “Let’s go again next week,” he talks over the shrimpy who can’t do or say anything but nod his head in agreement.

   Unknown to them, their feelings for each other slowly start to grow even more as they walk quietly together trying to contain their joy.

   Under the pale glow of the moon they part their ways once they reach an intersection. “Bye dumbass,” they mumble attempting to be nonchalant. But after a walking a minute or two in their respective directions, both of them run home with giant grins on their faces. Their hearts can't calm down and neither of them are sure if it's because they're running or because of what could happen next week. It's not like they care anyway, they just care about each other.

 

 

 

** Back at the Restaurant- **

   “Do those two not even realize their own feelings?” Oikawa asks as he watches his former junior and the shrimpy leave.

   “It doesn't seem like they do,” Iwaizumi answers before continuing to eat his soup.

   “But it's obvious,” Oikawa states. “Anyone can sense some connection between them.”

   “Except them.”

   He turns to look at Iwaizumi, his eyes narrowing and lips pouting. “Can I have some?” The childish setter asks invading his best friend’s personal space.

   “Fuck no. Eat your udon,” Iwaizumi rejects. Oikawa reluctantly looks at his udon. It smells horrid, and looks indescribable.

   “How can they mess up udon this badly?”

   But he picks up his chopsticks and with one final begrudging stare at Iwaizumi’s mouth watering miso soup, Oikawa starts to eat.


End file.
